fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Arumat Jerand
Arumat Jerand (エイルマッェランド, Eirumatto Jerando) Appearance During his youth, Arumat possessed black spiky, slicked back hair reaching down to his neck and thin black eyebrows. He wore a long black colored cloak with pauldrons. He could often be seen wearing a vest constructed from several silver straps and a white colored obi tied around his waist with a gourd hanging loose. He walked around with simple brown sandals underneath a dark blue colored hakama. Around his wrists he wore a pair of spiked rings that he would use in conjunction with his Magnetism Magic in order to combat opponents. Almost fifty years later, Arumat's appearance is that of an elderly man of average height and, despite his old age, maintains a strong build. His eyes have gained a slanted appearance and his brow has furrowed, causing him to appear angry almost all the time. He once thin black eyebrows have developed into big silver eyebrows and he now has long silver hair tied up in a pony tail at the back but lose at the front forming two bangs on ether side of his head reaching down below his chin. His side burns and his long mustache are all connect to his beard. Surprisingly enough, he also ties his beard with a hair band making it look like a horse's tail. Arumat's casual attire consits of a black shirt, tucked into his pants, and simple black pants. He has a brown thin belt circling around his waist. His most noticeable garment is his smooth brown cape, which he ties around his collar, reaching down below his rear. After becoming Guild Master of Yggdrasil, Arumat gains a look similar to that of his old appearace. He now wears a long Kimono with flower-like patters. On top of the Kimono he dons a dark color opened, long sleeve shirt with brown simple sandals and a silk obi tied around his waist. He seemed to of cut his hair as it is now spiked up at the front whilst flat at the back. Personality Arumat is very protective and supportive of his family and is always prepared to jump to their aid any time they are in trouble. However, he is almost always stopped by his desire to see what happens and if his guild members can become stronger through hardships. The death of his wife impacted him greatly causing Arumat to become the type of person he is now, especially when it comes to his granddaughter Severa. Arumat is insanely loyal to his family even going as far as to threaten members of the Magic Council when they attempted to arrest a few members on false charges. He is extremely entertained by playing with opponents during battle to the point of where he rarely, if ever at all, has had to kill an opponent in battle. In most cases, Arumat comes off as a bit of a joker with a cheerful demeanor. He also prefers to be optimistic and treats every situation with a great sense of humor. He is highly respected by other mages as well, not only because of his great power, but for his desire for peace in the world. Despite his past and his powerful position in the world, he tends to be kiddish, joyful, and especially careful as to not to scare any children. ﻿ History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Terrifying Magical Energy: Arumat is shown to have tremendous amount of Eternano stored within his body, giving him a large amount of Magical Energy. To some it seems as though his very presence is monstrously overwhelming as he can use his aura alone to cause a distinct pressure throughout an area. Arumat's control over his Magical Energy is so great that he can use it to suppress an opponent's magical energy, such as the case where he cancelled Shion's movements in order to punish him. Monsterous Strength: Arumat has a very large degree of physical strength, displayed by his ability to fight back his opponent's attacks with a single arm. His strength is shown when he fights off his guildmates' attacks with nothing but his bare hands alone being able to grab a fireball from mid-air and smash it into someone else. His presence alone is enough to bring some mage to their very knees, as even his aura is considered to have a strength of its own. He further shows his strength by being able to effortlessly cut through the scales granted by Dragon Force. He has also been shown to break free from bindings with relative ease. Tremendous Durability: He easily ignores most of the injuries he's sustained in battle not suffering any debilitations despite having multiple slash wounds in his body. He can also use his magical energy as a sort of armor, making it nearly impossible for him to be harmed by nothing less than the most skilled or powerful opponents, unless he is caught off-guard. High Speed Movements: Arumat is fast enough to instantly close a huge gap of space between him and the opponent and even seemingly disappear from sight. He is perceived to be so fast that one cannot discern even being attacked by him until after it has taken place. In battle he is able to strike with incredible speed in rapid succession, making it highly difficult for his opponents to find an opening and counterattack. Genius Intellect: Arumat is a very insightful man, regularly showing more understanding about new occurences than one would expect. He has shown the ability to understand things he has no personal experience with, such as with dealing with new Slayers. He is very adept at finding and exploiting weaknesses in his opponents' spells, although he rarely shares his discoveries with those in his guild. Arumat is also adept at adjusting to his opponent's attack patterns and battle methods to better counter them. He very perceptive and notices traits in people that others wouldn't notice and sees what drives a person's actions. Magic Magnetism Magic This Magic grants Arumat control over Magnetic Waves, allowing him to manipulate it to his whims in a number of ways. By applying this Magic directly to his own body, Arumat is able to cause himself to take flight by causing his body and the ground to repel each other. Arumat's Magntism Magic can be used to lift objects, however, the amount of weight that can be lifted has its limits, although he was seen once lifting an entire mountain used for mining in his prime. The power of this magic's abilities are frightening as Arumat is capable of causing an opponent's indirect death by having all of the metallic objects in an area to all converge at once. With his Magic, Arumat has gained enough skill where he is able to utilize Magnetic Waves against the very Earth, with the following interaction resulting in the use of "Iron Sand". With his Iron Sand, Arumat is able to create a near limitless supply of both offensive and defensive weaponry to battle opponents. It has been said that Arumat's Iron Sand attacks are a dangerous as they are capable of a wide scale destruction due to their large size and denseness of the ferrous metals in each construct. : Repulse and Attraction: It is this spell set that resulted in Arumat's epithet of "Arumat of the Repulse". These are Arumat's favorite spells to utilize in combat due to their usefulness. With these spells, Arumat is able to manipulate the Magnetic Waves around his body so that he acts as a magnetic pole in order to push an opponent away or pull them closer, depending on the situation of the battle. By utilizing the pushing aspect of this magic, Arumat is able to generate a strong repulsive force that sends away any nearby attackers as well as the ground around him,being capable of completely demolising a landscape. In order to using the pulling aspect of this ability, Arumat must first change his own body's magnetic properties so that it opposes that of the opponent after he has magnetized their body. Then he is able to cause the opponent to be drawn towards him against the natural flow of things, allowing him to swiftly cut down his foes. Category:Yggdrasil Category:Guild Master Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Caster-Mages Category:Magnetism Magic User Category:Yggdrasil Mage